pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Sumo Wrestler (PVZ2)
Not to be confused with the Sumo Wrestler from Plants Vs Zombies: Heroes. Sumo Wrestler is the ninth Zombie encountered in Sakura Gardens. It is a very tough zombie that can scramble your plants formation by stomping on the ground when it enters the lawn. Almanac Entry Sumo Wrestler stomps on the ground, creating a tremor that scrambles you plants formation when entering your lawn. Sumo Wrestler actually have no idea what sumo wrestling really is. He figured it was all about stomping the ground really hard, and just went with it. Overview Sumo Wrestler can absorb 30 normal damage shots. Its left arm detaches at 15 NDS before its head pops off at 30 NDS. When it reaches the eighth, Sumo Wrestler will stomp on the ground to cause a tremor that scrambles your defenses randomly, completely offsetting any strategies you may have planned for the level. But it will only do the stomp exactly once. After the stomp, it will proceed toward your house like any other zombie. Encounters Player's House - Pinata Parties Sakura Gardens - Days ??, The Pure Lands Modern Day - Days ??, Highway to the Danger Room (portal only) Strategies Not only is the Sumo Wrestler very tough, when it reaches the eighth collumn, it can also stomp on the ground to scramble the placements of all your plants, ruining any strategies you have planned. However, it will only do the stomp on reaching the eighth collumn, so you can delay it by freezing/stunning/buttering it while it is still in the ninth collumn. Putting a defensive plant such as Primal Wall Nut at the ninth collumn will also delay it by forcing it to eat through the nut first. Hurrikale and Spring Bean are not very practical for the delaying tactic, since the former cost 100 Suns apeice and the latter needs to rest after bouncing a zombie, and both take a while to cool down, and by the time they are ready for use again, the Sumo Wrestler would have already reached the eighth collumn. The Gas-Shroom introduced in the same level is a good counter against it. You can feed the Gas-Shroom to the Sumo Wrestler to make it explode and deal high damage to all zombies in a 3x3 area. Even if its another zombie eating the Gas-Shroom, the resulting explosion still does enough damage to kill the Sumo Wrestler outright. Using the Shrinking Violet against the Sumo Wrestler will also disable its stomping ability, as well as weakening it. Since the Sumo Wrestler only does the stomp upon reaching the eighth collumn, you can also opt to kill it with any instant kill plants or simply a large amount of burst damage before it can do so. If you are unable to prevent the Sumo Wrestler from stomping, take note that the scrambling will only switch the positions of your plants with each other at random, and won't send your plant into an empty tile. Take note that using Plant Food on a plant does NOT make it immune to the scrambling effect. Modern Day Be very careful if the Sumo Wrestler appears in a level that also has Breakdancer Zombies, Raptors, Stegosauruses and/or Ankylosaurs, as their ability pusing Sumo Wrestler forward will cause it to immediately use its ability. Trivia * This is one of several zombies to have originated from Plants vs Zombies Heroes, the others being ?? * If the Sumo Wrestler appears in a Modern Day level that has a minecart, its stomp won't affect the plant in the minecart. * *same thing happens with plants turned into sheep by Wizard Zombie, bound by an Octo Zombie, or frozen by Hunter Zombie/chilling winds. Category:Zombies Category:Octo Zombie Reskins